


Bebé solar

by MeroNiakeehl



Series: Sesshomaru & Miroku [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquí el final de este lindo proyecto. </p><p>Pero la verdad no me acuerdo si es la parte #4, pero creo que si, así que lean.</p><p>Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bebé solar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D 
> 
> Gracias a todos por seguir esta serie, y lamentablemente, este es el final, espero que les guste.

 

**Sesshoumaru/Miroku| Final de la saga**

 

Miroku, no había visto bebé más hermoso que el tuyo- Kagome veía al pequeño entre los brazos de Miroku. El monje parecía cansado, y como no, después de tener a su primer hijo. El proceso no había sido nada cómodo ni rápido, ya empezaba a anochecer, había pasado todo el día siguiente en labor, pero había valido la pena- Aunque no se parece en nada a ti- Su pequeño hijo, idéntico a su padre, el cabello tan blanco como el de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, y los ojos dorados. Tenía las marcas en ambas mejillas y parpados, pero lo más distintivo era el pequeño sol en su frente en lugar de la luna creciente-

 

¡Es adorable Miroku! Es como ver a Sesshoumaru pero sonriente- Sango estaba extasiada con tan bello niño. Después de pasar ese día completo escuchando a Miroku desgarrarse la garganta gritando de dolor, ver a tan lindo niño era como bañarse en tranquilidad- ¿Cómo lo van a llamar?- Sesshoumaru estaba sentado al lado del monje, su pequeño hijo miraba en todas direcciones con una expresión suave y tranquila, nada parecida a la suya, que tenía uno de sus dedos apretado-

 

Joshira*. Creo que es un nombre más que adecuado para este pequeño- Estaba realmente cansado, pero no podía ni pensar en dormirse, se había enamorado por segunda vez de su hijo al tenerlo en brazos. El pequeño le había despertado un fuerte sentimiento de amor y no quería dormirse para no tener que dejar de verlo- Nuestro primogénito. Aun no creo que tenga un hijo- Se murmuró a sí mismo, pero al estar la habitación en silencio todos le escucharon-

 

El primero de muchos- Dijo Inuyasha, mirando a Miroku y a Sesshoumaru. Su pequeño sobrino le buscó con los ojos**, sonriéndole con tanta suavidad que era hasta relajante- Tendrá muchos hermanitos con los que compartir, porque primos de mi parte no va a tener- Detuvo de forma exitosa el sonrojo que quería subir en su rostro. Le estuvo dando vueltas a todo el asunto y prefirió no tener niños, más aun por su miedo al sexo y porque se negaba seriamente a tener relaciones sexuales con Kouga-

 

Dudo mucho eso, pero tú sigue pensándolo- Unos minutos de charla después, Miroku ya sentía que no podía tener los ojos abiertos, por más que lo deseara, y Sesshoumaru, tan amable como siempre, corrió a los demás de la habitación. La única que no había visto al bebé aun era Rin, quien se había quedado dormida unas horas antes, pero el niño no iba a ir a ninguna parte, así que no había prisa por despertarla, ya lo vería en la mañana- ¿Lo hice bien?- El monje, aun estando casi en la inconsciencia, no quitaba esa sonrisa que había tenido desde que su hijo había nacido. El niño, ya dormido en los brazos del monje, no parecía molestarle la pequeña charla que se estaba llevando por encima de su cabeza-

 

Mejor de lo que esperaba, y créeme que esperaba que lo hicieras perfecto. Joshira es más que perfecto- Miroku casi lloró al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces de parte de Sesshoumaru, pero tan rápido como apareció ese pequeño despliegue de amor de parte del youkai, desapareció como si su mente lo hubiera imaginado, y pensó que era así durante unos segundos- Ahora duerme- Y aunque sabía que no se lo había dicho como una orden seca, había sonado así, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a Sesshoumaru así que lo dejó pasar-

 

[Sesshoumaru se quedó observando a su hijo y a su pareja dormir, Joshira se parecía tanto a él físicamente, pero se le notaba que iba a ser un alma tranquila, ese niño no parecía tener instinto asesino que todos los youkai tenían, porque el pequeño, al  contrario de lo que esperaba, era un demonio completo. Aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, se había quedado en blanco cuando la sanadora* se lo había dicho]

 

_Es un youkai, mi señor- Jaken, que había estado en la habitación todo el parto, se había acercado lentamente para no molestar a su amo, el pequeño en brazos de la youkai era idéntico a su señor, lo único que los diferenciaba era el sol que tenía en la frente en lugar de la luna- Lord Miroku me ha dicho que tenía una maldición en su mano que le permitía absorber demonios, eso pudo darle parte de la esencia de esos demonios, por eso el pequeño amo es un youkai. No por eso le puedo prometer que todos sus herederos van a ser youkai, pero está la probabilidad de que varios sean youkai y también de que varios sean hanyou-_

 

[Joshira era un bebé perfecto, no había pensado en ningún momento en que su hijo era un simple heredero. Su cachorro era todo lo que nunca había tenido y se sentía pleno al ver a Miroku y a Joshira. Rin había sido la única familia que había tenido durante los pocos años que había estado a su lado, y la niña era una hija para él, y Miroku no la trataba de forma distinta, por lo que a él respectaba, tenía dos hijos, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta. Tenía a Inuyasha a su lado y parecía que su hermano por fin parecía querer entender, había aceptado casarse con el lobo, aunque no había dado su brazo a torcer y se había negado a tener cachorros, pero eso no era problema suyo, su deber acababa en encontrarle una pareja digna a su hermano y aunque los lobos no eran justamente de su agrado, era el líder de la manada y podía defender a su hermano, aunque este no lo necesitara]

 

Permiso…- Escuchó la voz débil de Rin al otro lado de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera silenciosamente. La niña venía ya cambiada y peinada, seguro las amigas de Miroku la habían ayudado a vestirse y le habían arreglado el cabello- No quería molestar amo Sesshoumaru, solo quería ver a Joshira- Y la habían puesto al corriente del nombre del pequeño. Rin al ver que su amo no estaba molesto por su presencia, se acercó a la cama, viendo como Miroku aun estaba dormido, pero el pequeño niño simplemente estaba ahí acostado pero estaba despierto-

 

Se ha quedado en silencio desde que despertó- Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Miroku, pues pensaba que estaba dormido. Se sentó al lado del pequeño Joshira que la miraba con sus grandes ojos dorados, parecía tan calmado y pacifico, en cierta forma le recordaba a Sesshoumaru cuando meditaba- Joshira, saluda a tu hermana mayor- Rin sonrió al escuchar que Miroku la consideraba una hija. Su hermanito era tan tierno que la hacía sonreír con más fervor, este le cogió uno de los dedos y lo sujetó firmemente-

 

Seré la mejor hermana, lo prometo- Sesshoumaru puso una de sus manos sobre el cabello de la niña y le acarició la cabeza suavemente. Miroku sintió que no había momento más perfecto que ese, estando rodeado de su pequeña familia-

 

…………….

 

Me alegra que Inuyasha se esté divirtiendo tanto- Habían pasado varios meses, demasiado rápidos para Miroku, ya Joshira había dado sus primeros pasos, pero seguía siendo el mismo bebé que pocos meses atrás los había enamorado a todos desde que nació y les ofreció tan suave sonrisa. Apenas algunos minutos antes Inuyasha y Kouga se habían enlazado, toda la celebración hecha en el castillo de Sesshoumaru por petición del youkai, quien se negaba a hacer que su pareja y sus hijos hicieran un viaje tan largo e innecesario, claro, que no les había dicho porque, simplemente había demandado que se haría en el castillo y así había sido-

 

Sí, me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo va a tardar para darse cuenta que esta noche se inicia en el sexo- Kagome, siendo amiga y confidente de Inuyasha, este le había confesado que aun era virgen un par de meses atrás, entonces pensó que lo más sensato que el hanyou podía hacer para tranquilizarse respecto a eso, era pasar más tiempo con Kouga y desarrollar un poco de confianza con el lobo. Parecían estarse llevando muy bien, aunque no les veía atracción sexual, pero podía estarse equivocando-

 

Los novios se retiran- Dijo Sango, haciendo que Kagome y Miroku voltearan en dirección a la puerta, Kouga e Inuyasha se estaban yendo juntos y muy contentos-

 

Y decía él que no iban a tener hijos- Miroku buscó con la mirada a sus hijos y a Sesshoumaru, encontrándoles juntos a pocos pasos de distancia. Se sintió feliz, agradecido por la familia que tenía y por como esta se fortalecía con el tiempo. Por sentirse amado por sus seres queridos-

**Author's Note:**

> *Joshira significa sol naciente.
> 
> ** Y cuando los bebés nacen, están ciegos durante uno o más días, pero es un youkai, entiendan xD
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
